


It's Over.

by haganenoheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Tragedy, post-84
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi returns after claiming victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Over.

**Author's Note:**

> A.K.A. my catharsis after 84.

He spends two or three minutes in front of the door, his hand resting against the cool wood. He feels the rough surface beneath his fingers and remembers faintly how it had felt against the skin of his back. 

It feels like it has been centuries. 

Finally, he musters up the strength to turn the key. The door creaks open. 

Everything is just as it had been when they’d left. Books stacked on the desk, clearly out of place among the rubble of paperwork, official seals, quills, letters. He sits down in the chair and remembers how they had made love in it the first time. 

After his first mission. 

Angry, frustrated. 

Just like now. 

He doesn’t look at the bed as he makes his way towards the closet. White shirts. Many white shirts. Soft and coarse, thin and slightly thicker for cooler seasons. He takes one out at random and presses his face against it. 

He nearly chokes. 

His knees buckle beneath his weight and he falls to the floor in a heap, cradling the shirt to his chest, eyes stinging with tears. He bites his lip, afraid of letting a single sound escape him – he doesn’t want it to. 

“It’s over,” he tells the shirt, his breath coming out in gasps. “It’s over.” 

Soon, these rooms will be recycled into a government office. Or a museum. Soon, the intoxicating smell will vanish. 

For now, though, he mourns his victory among the ruins of his past. 


End file.
